


Just Give In

by MusicLover6661



Series: A Sub and His Dom [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Charles Blackwood is a Sub, Choking, Cock Worship, Control, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, Large Cock, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, The Reader is a Dom, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: “She’ll be mine, one of these days.” Charles angrily pulled a drag from the cigarette in his hand, throwing the butt to the ground before stomping out the ash.





	1. Chapter 1

[Originally posted by kingsebastian](https://tmblr.co/Zu0kEi2iHxt7m)

The sun was shining high in the sky, bringing a warmth that seemed to encompass everyone that stepped outside. The birds were chirping happily, flying around to each tree they could reach before resting. A butterfly made its way across Y/N’s path, wings fluttering as she hummed softly to herself. She’d been the perfect girl, the one men were falling over themselves to get a chance to talk with, ones that mothers hoped their sons would date. She always refused to date though, choosing to spend her time learning new things. Whether that was going over to Europe, visiting new countries and finding out about their origins, or tasting the delicious food they had to offer. Y/N knew there was someone out in the world for her, but she wasn’t concerned with finding them just yet.

Until a man had come into her life, trying to sweet talk his way into getting a date with him, she wasn’t so easily swayed though. Oh no, she had much bigger plans for this boy, and he was going to find out soon enough.

~~~  
  
Y/N turned the page in the book she had been reading, the slight breeze fluttering passed as she took in the knowledge the book had to offer. It was something she’d picked up after coming home from Italy. Her parents had funded the entire trip, telling her to stay as long as she liked, and she had. Y/N had stayed for just under three months, traveling all over the country to learn about everything. 

She’d learned how to speak the language fluently, speaking easily with people as if she belonged there as well. No one batted an eye at her, though many of the men, and even some of the women, would flirt. Of course, no one held the interest that she was looking for, that little tick that hid itself in plain sight. 

There was only one person who’d shown that to her, and she’d been stringing him along for as long as she could. What kind of girl would she be if she just simply gave it up right away? That would simply bring shame to her name, and that was unacceptable. 

He knew her family had money, more than his dear cousins he’d visited for a brief time just over two weeks ago. All he had to do was make a move, and convince her that he was worth the time, even if it was one little date. Unfortunately, she consistently refused his advances and stepped away whenever he so much as turned in her direction.

“She’ll be mine, one of these days.” Charles angrily pulled a drag from the cigarette in his hand, throwing the butt to the ground before stomping out the ash.

His friend Mike was paying no mind, chatting up some blonde named Dolly, as if that was her real name, probably something she used to get guys to buy her drinks at the bar.

Why the hell were they even here anyway? Charles was only interested in one person, and she was playing the cat and mouse game as if it were funny. He was clearly perfect for her, in more ways than one, so why the hell couldn’t she see that as well?

“She’ll fall in love so fast we won’t even have time for a proper wedding.” Charles smirked to himself, finishing off the drink he’d ordered before paying.

Mike could handle himself for the night, Charles, on the other hand, had more important things to worry about. They just happened to start with the name Y/N.

It was the same as any other day, Y/N enjoying a cup of coffee and a book at her favorite diner, and Charles angrily brooding in the corner. She half expected him to storm over, rip the book from her hands and demand an explanation for how she’d been acting towards him. None of that happened though. Instead, Charles walked over once she’d finished her coffee, plopping down in the chair across from her own.

“Tell me, why won’t you agree to that date I asked you on?” Charles was very handsome, that much was obvious to anyone that had ever met him, but Y/N needed to break him first.

“Because, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.” Y/N tucked her book into her purse, standing up from the table where a dumbfounded Charles now sat alone.

It was slowly coming together, Y/N’s words would spark that fire she knew was deep within him, smoldering until it took hold and caught like a blaze.

She was nearly down the street by the time Charles caught up with her, perfectly styled hair wind swept as he gently grabbed her arm.

“Darling, I think you’ve got it all wrong, I could definitely handle you.” Charles’ smile was devilish, grin wide as he stared down at Y/N.

“Do you really think you could? Well, if you’re so confident, I’ll agree to one date with you.” Y/N waited patiently, the realization dawning on Charles’ face.

“Is that so? Well, why don’t we have dinner at my home tonight?” His eyes were burning something fierce, it would surely woo any other woman, but Y/N wasn’t naive.

She pretended to think it over for a few seconds, going over the pros and cons in her head. Charles didn’t even seem phased, on the outside he seemed calm as ever, but his eyes had shifted to fear.

“Yes, and if this date goes badly, you are not to try and court me anymore. I’ll be there at seven.” Y/N turned without another word.

She knew where Charles resided, practically everyone knew where his house was located. The man gloated about it more often than anyone did in town. That didn’t mean he shouldn’t be proud of what he’d accomplished, it just urged Y/N to work harder.

Charles practically vibrating with excitement, this would work out perfectly, all he needed to do was use his charm and Y/N was as good as his.

“She’s been to Italy before, maybe I can make one of the recipes I picked up.” Charles looked through the cookbook that sat on his kitchen counter, quickly deciding exactly what he could make.

Lasagna was easy enough to make, and it would give him plenty of time to find something more proper to wear during dinner. He wasn’t trying to convince her to sign over the rights to her inheritance, not yet at least.

The food was in the oven, the house smelled divine, the scent of mouthwatering flavors swirling as he saw Y/N’s car pull up. Time to put his plan into action.

Y/N walked up slowly, fixing her dress as she took in the home that Charles lived in. On the outside it looked beautiful, it was no wonder he chose it. Except there was something lacking, she couldn’t put her finger on it just yet.

Charles opened the door before she could knock, smiling smugly at where she stood. He was dressed sharply, suit that looked damn expensive. Too bad she was going to have to ruin it.

“Come in, dinner is almost done.” Charles stepped back from the door, letting her step inside slowly.

Her heels were silent against the plush carpet, the deep crimson was a harsh contrast against the white of the carpet. Hmm, had he picked it out on purpose? Or was it already here when he’d bought the house?

He lead her into the dining room, the smell of food was stronger, flowing in from the kitchen where Charles had put everything together.

“It smells lovely.” Y/N sat down in the seat at the head of the table, watching Charles’ jaw tighten. It was obviously his seat, not anymore.

“Would you like anything to drink? Perhaps a glass of wine?” Of course he’d resort to trying to get her drunk, it was how he’d seduced women in the past.

“If you have pinot noir that would be lovely.” She’d done enough reading to know which wines paired well with which foods.

Charles disappeared for a few moments, reappearing with two glasses of wine, he’d at least had enough decency not to fill them too high. It would take a few glasses to get her buzzed, but she didn’t plan on letting that happen.

“Let me grab the food, I was letting it cool before we ate.” Charles left once again, the sound of plates and silverware clanging together as he brought out the pan of lasagna, plates resting against the crook of his free arm.

He cut out a smaller piece for Y/N, clearly ignoring the way her brow rose as he set it onto the plate. Charles of course cut himself a much larger piece, sitting down to eat. Y/N grabbed the plates, swapping them before picking up her own fork and knife. Charles stared at the woman, jaw dropped open as she ate happily.

“This is delicious, family recipe?” She continued to ignore the angry look on his face, enjoying the food.

“No, I learned a few recipes from the woman I stayed with over in Venice, it’s her recipe actually.” Charles mumbled, digging into his food.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, why wasn’t Y/N submitting the way he expected her to? He’d just have to try a little harder, that would work much better.

They each ate quietly, the only sounds in the room of forks, and knives scraping against the plates. Y/N had only taken a few sips of her wine, whereas Charles had finished, and refilled his glass at least three times. Poor boy, couldn’t seem to keep his nerves in order apparently.

“That was lovely, much more delicious than I expected.” Y/N patted her mouth with a napkin, being careful not to smudge the lipstick she’d put on.

Charles looked a little worse for wear, he’d pulled the tie he’d had on off, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt as if he was sweating.

“Thank you, not everyday I get to cook for someone so beautiful.” Charles’ smile wasn’t as smug as before, it had a softer note. Y/N preened.

“You’re welcome Charles, this wine is quite good as well, french?” She finished off her glass, licking the drop that had gathered at the corner of her mouth.

Charles’ gaze dropped to her mouth, eyes glazing over as he rested his hands against the table. Y/N lifted her leg, heel pressing harshly into his chest as she stared at him, a dark look crossing over her features.

“Don’t try to do something reckless Charles, you’re not messing with a young little virgin anymore.” His heart rate sped up, hands clamming up as he stared at Y/N.

“I’m sorry miss.” And there it was, the submission that Y/N had been waiting for.

“Good boy, now why don’t you clean up and put away the leftovers, come back to me once you’ve finished.” Charles wasted no time, grabbing the dirty dishes and practically running them into the kitchen.

The sound of the sink turning on brought a faint smile to Y/N’s lips, he was doing so well already. If he could behave this well so easily, Y/N could hardly imagine the possibilities they could get themselves into.

Charles came back out after a few minutes, head bowed as he walked back over to where he’d been sitting before. Y/N pushed the chair in with her foot, staring up at Charles as if asking him to argue. His hands clenched into fists, before he thought better of it and knelt by her side. 

“Thank you darling, you did so well for me.” She carded her fingers through his hair, listening to his content sigh with a smile.

“How about we go and relax in the sitting room, I’m sure you have a book I haven’t read yet.” Y/N stood up slowly, leading Charles into the sitting room on his hands and knees.

It was a sight to behold, something she hoped that only she would ever get to witness. No one would treat him correctly, they’d use him for bad things.

“Find me something to read Charles, the night is still young.” He pushed off his knees slowly, the joints popping loudly as he stumbled over to the bookcase that resided next to the fireplace.

He’d lit a fire the moment he had gotten home, the air a little too chilled to go without it for the entire night. As he scanned the books that lined the wall, he realized that Y/N had read nearly all of them already. Except for one.

“Here you are miss.” Charles handed her the book, kneeling down onto the floor once more.

“Thank you Charles, why don’t you be a good boy and rest for me.” It wasn’t a question, it was an order.

Charles laid his head down in her lap, closing his eyes gently as Y/N started to read the book he’d found for her. It was interesting, pulling her into the story right away. Of course that didn’t mean she forgot about Charles. She kept a constant hand in his hair, interchanging between carding her fingers, and gripping the strands gently.

She’d just finished the third chapter when the present was calling for her attention, Charles was still on his knees, hands pressed against the floor, breathing slow and even. He’d done everything she wanted without any fuss, not a single complaint.

“I think I’ll keep you around for a while.” Y/N pulled his head back gently, giggling at the far off expression he wore.

“Thank you miss.” Charles’ words were slurred, as if he was drunker than she’d thought. 

She knew better though, Charles had landed right in her palm, and she wasn’t going to let go without a fight. He was hers to keep.


	2. Absolutely Devastating

  


Charles and Y/N had been somewhat inseparable the moment they’d gotten together, happily showing off their relationship to anyone who noticed. Her parents had been ecstatic, dating such a handsome man, he’d give them beautiful grandchildren if they got married. Which is what brought them to her cousin’s wedding, Charles’ arm wrapped around Y/N’s waist.

“It’s so nice to see you again Uncle John.” Y/N pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, smiling happily at the father of the bride.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, we didn’t realize they were planning to get married so quickly.” Y/N’s cousin, Darlene, had only gotten engaged a couple months ago, right after Y/N and Charles’ first anniversary together.

“It was no problem, the ride up was quite enjoyable.” Y/N smirked over at Charles.

He’d spent most of the ride pleasing Y/N, doing everything he could to make sure that she was always happy. That was his main purpose in life now, simply to make sure that Y/N was always happy, no matter what it took.

A man stepped over to greet Darlene, talking happily about the wedding and her newly wedded husband before his eyes landed on Y/N.

“Y/N? Is that you?” He seemed to have caught her attention, a wide smile spread over his face.

“Oh my goodness, is that really you Steven? Last time I saw you was back before you’d left for school.” Y/N stepped over to envelop him in a hug, leaving Charles only two steps away.

His gaze landed on the brunette, a tight scowl on his face. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Y/N was his, not this guy named Steve.

“Steve, this is my boyfriend Charles, Charles this is an old friend of mine, Steve.” Y/N stepped back into his embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Nice to meet you.” Charles’ tone was clipped, grip tightening on Y/N’s waist before his actions could catch up to his conscience.

Y/N’s demeanor changed suddenly, smile dropping from her face in the blink of an eye. Charles had never showed jealousy before, so what brought on this bad attitude?

“Why don’t you get us a drink darling, I’m feeling rather parched.” Y/N’s tone left no room for argument, and Charles knew better than to disobey anymore.

He stepped away from Y/N, heading to the bar to get a drink for himself and his girlfriend. He’d need to make it up to her, or deal with the consequences that Y/N deem appropriate.

“He seems obedient, how long have you been together?” Steve glanced over at Y/N, eyebrow raised slightly.

“A little over a year, he was a fast learner which was nice, but he seems to have developed a bit of an attitude tonight.” Y/N watched Charles walk back over, taking the glass of wine that he’d chosen for her.

Charles didn’t dare look either Y/N or her friend Steve in the eye, he’d acted out, showed everyone that Y/N hadn’t trained him well enough. 

“It’s nice to meet you Charles, Y/N seems to think highly of you, though I can’t imagine why.” Steve sipped the drink he held loosely in his hand, waiting for Charles to speak up.

“My good boy never misbehaves, does he?” Y/N lifted Charles’ chin with a perfectly manicured finger, eyes dark with anger.

“No miss, I’m sorry miss.” Charles’ voice was timid, as if he was truly upset by what he’d done.

Y/N nodded once, ending the conversation just as quickly as she’d started it. There was nothing else for them to discuss, not until they were alone.

Steve kept Y/N’s attention for a little while longer, discussing things they’d missed over the last few years. Charles learned that Steve was actually married, had a little girl at home. His wife hadn’t been able to make it to the wedding, the baby too young to travel that far. Shit, this wasn’t going to end well for Charles, he’d messed up big time.

They wished Darlene, and her new husband William, a happy and love filled marriage before heading on their way back home. Y/N decided that it would be better if Charles drove, letting Y/N relax in the passenger seat. He wasn’t stupid though, this was only part one of the long list that was his punishment tonight.

“When we get home, you’re going to go down to our bedroom and strip down to your boxers, get out that red rope, and kneel at the foot of the bed. Do I make myself clear?” Y/N was still looking out the windshield, ignoring Charles.

“Yes miss.” Charles loosened his grip on the steering wheel, careful not to show his distress.

The car ride was silent, save for the wind that whipped by harshly. It was giving Charles too much time to think, his mind flooding with different possibilities. She’d only ever had to properly punish him once, when he’d accidentally flirted with a girl at a party they were attending. He’d promised it would never happen again, and it hadn’t.

Until tonight, when Charles had gotten jealous of a man that was spoken for. Y/N was his, and he’d lost sight of that for a moment. She’d never steered him wrong before, so how would tonight of been any different?

Charles parked the car once they’d arrived home, slipping out and heading inside to do just as Y/N had asked. The rope was made of silk, gentle enough not to leave any damaging marks, but rough enough to leave bruises behind. He pulled off his clothes slowly, folding, and setting them onto the dresser that was closest. Y/N had always reminded him not to wrinkle his clothes or else it wouldn’t end well.

The paddle was next, laid down next to the bundle of rope that would be used for whatever desires Y/N had in mind. Spankings were one of his favorite punishments, it would not only excite himself, but Y/N as well. The last time he’d been spanked, Y/N had him eat her out until she was screaming with pleasure, he’d done it gladly.

Her heels echoed as she walked down to where Charles had gone. If he’d done exactly as she asked, she could begin the punishment.

“Charles.” Her voice sent shivers down his spine, igniting a fire deep within.

He nodded slowly, letting her know that he was ready to take whatever punishment she’d planned to give. There was so much she could do with rope, and the paddle alone.

“You’re going to get five strikes for disobeying tonight, and you’re going to take them like a good boy, aren’t you?” Y/N ran her fingers over Charles’ shoulders, relishing in the goosebumps that rose over his skin.

“Yes miss, thank you miss.” Charles always knew to thank Y/N, no matter the case.

She gently nudged him forward, watching as he laid his head down against the bed, hands resting against the floor. Y/N picked up the paddle, rubbing the smooth wood against the skin of his lower back. 

The first hit was barely a love tap, gentle enough to send blood rushing to the surface as he gasped softly. The second hit was harder, the loud smack echoed throughout the room. The third, fourth, and final hit were each harder. Charles knew his skin was flushed red, bruises blooming gently as he waited for his next order.

“Up, on the bed, underwear off.” Y/N stepped back, watching as Charles struggled to stand up on his feet.

He reminded her of a baby doe first learning how to properly walk, and while she normally found it adorable, right now was a different occasion. Charles glanced over to where she was standing, eyes taking in her curves slowly. Y/N had stripped off her dress, leaving her heels and lingerie on.

“Get on the bed, on your back.” Y/N watched Charles crawl onto the bed, stripping off his boxers before gently laying on his back.

Y/N picked up the rope, stepping over to the headboard and tying Charles’ hands together, and then to the headboard. The rope was tight enough to restrict his range of motion, but not tight enough to cut off any circulation.

“You look as pretty as a picture, maybe one day we’ll have someone sit and watch how well behaved you can be.” Charles nodded, excited by the very idea of someone watching how he could please Y/N.

His cock had clearly shown interest, growing hard as he anticipated Y/N’s next move. She ignored the throbbing length that laid against his stomach, choosing to watch his expression.

“I wish you’d acted like a proper boy for me Charles, disappointing me in front of Steve like that.” Y/N tutted him, leaning over to strip off her heels.

Charles knew better than to speak up, even if all he wanted to do was apologize, it wouldn’t end well. Her heels hit the floor with a loud _clack!_   
  
“I’m going to sit on your cock, and ride you until I orgasm, you’re not going to do anything except let me. If you cum before I do Charles, you’ll go without for the next week.” His throat tightened, not being able to cum for a week would be absolute torture.

She’d edge him throughout the time to make sure he learned his lesson. Charles wasn’t going to disappoint Y/N anymore, he’d make good on his promises.

“Will be good for you miss, I swear.” Charles nearly choked on his tongue as Y/N pushed her panties off, unclasping her bra with a simple flick of the wrist.

She was bare before him, skin shimmering in the dim light as she straddled his thighs for a brief moment, sinking down onto his cock with a long moan. Charles pulled on the rope harshly, taking slow deliberate breaths to calm himself. This was all about Y/N, he wasn’t to get off on this, only she was allowed to.

Y/N rocked her hips slowly at first, setting up a rhythm that gave her the best type of pleasure, the head of his cock pressing against her g-spot. He could feel her body quiver around his aching cock, slick dripping down until his thighs were coated in the sweetness.

Once she deemed it long enough she began to quicken her pace, bouncing her hips as she sought to get herself off, hands pressed harshly against his chest as she moaned into the open air. Charles knew he was allowed to moan, Y/N hadn’t denied him that privilege at least, only demanding he not cum.

He could be a good boy for her, he’d done it so many times before, tonight was a slip up, a harsh judge of Y/N’s job on taking care of him. Steve had assumed she wasn’t a proper dom, that she’d done a shitty job.

Y/N threw her head back, moaning his name as she came harshly around his cock, gasping for breath. She didn’t stop her movements though, continuing to grind down until Charles was choking on the air he struggled to take in.

“Miss ‘m gonna cum.” He pulled tighter on the rope, knowing he’d get denied any reprieve from the torturous pleasure she was inflicting on him.

“No you’re not Charles, your cock is for me to get myself off with, nothing more.” Charles nodded, tears sliding down into the hair at his temples as he struggled to starve off his orgasm.

Y/N renewed her efforts, digging her nails into his chest harder as she grinded her hips against his own, thighs shaking from pleasure. Charles’ vision was covered by white, toes curled as another orgasm tore through Y/N’s body, her cunt clenching even tighter around his cock. He still refused to cum, making good on his promise.

“You’ve been such a good little sub for me, I bet you need to cum so badly.” Y/N had slowed her hips to a slow rocking.

“Please miss, need to cum so bad.” Tears were sliding down faster, wrists bruised harshly from how much he’d begun to yank on the ropes.

Y/N leaned down, pressing her clit against against his hips as she pushed down against his cock harshly with her hips.

“Cum.” Charles couldn’t hold back anymore, cumming harder than he’d ever before.

It felt as if he was floating, mind slipping away seamlessly as he laid beneath Y/N on the bed they shared.

He came too as Y/N was crawling back into the bed beside him, the ropes gone from his wrists, his body cleaned of the sweat that had spread over him. His thighs were still shaking from the aftershocks, body coming back down to earth slowly.

“You took that punishment so well, I’m so proud of you Charles.” Y/N pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling his body against her own.

He laid down with his head against her breast, taking in the warmth she was exuding comfortably. She always pampered him after such an intense punishment, it was something he was grateful for.

“I love you.” Y/N ran her hands through his hair gently, watching the way his chest rose and fell with each breath.

“I love you too miss.” Charles closed his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

He’d pleased his miss, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Learn Your Place

  


[Originally posted by whitewolfbucky](https://tmblr.co/Z07D5n2jEp22B)

Charles had a feeling that Y/N was going to invite Steve over for lunch, he’d heard her discussing things on the phone with him. He didn’t argue though, Y/N deserved to spend time with her friends, especially ones she hadn’t seen in so long. He offered to make them lunch, something light but also filling. Lemonade was sitting inside the fridge, cooling as Charles mixed together the pasta salad.

“Darling, make sure you eat, Steve and I have big plans for you.” Y/N was grinning, resting back against the chair she’d perched herself in.

“Yes miss.” Charles nodded, plating two portions for Y/N and Steve, and a smaller portion for himself.

If Y/N promised him what she’d brought up the night before, Charles would need to fill his stomach. Y/N didn’t go easy on him, and with someone on the promise of watching, Charles needed to be on his best behavior.

He set down the plates onto the table, going over to the fridge and pulling out the pitcher of lemonade for them to enjoy with lunch. Charles didn’t dare look at Steve while they ate, though he was to eat and prepare the room once he was finished.

He’d learned that Steve was also a Dom, teaching Y/N different ways to praise Charles whenever he pleased her, and proper ways to punish him. Things were going alright so far, he’d done his chores without complaint, and made sure Steve was waited on whenever he was needed.

Y/N was preening as Charles cleaned up their plates after they’d finished, washing the dishes quickly. They sipped their lemonade, watching Charles with close eyes as his shoulders grew tense.

“Charles, why don’t you go into the bedroom and get into position, Steve and I will join you shortly.” Y/N waited for his acknowledgement, smiling softly when he pressed a kiss to her cheek and ventured off.

Steve listened for the sound of shuffling clothes, knees landing on the floor as Charles got down into his position.

“You’ve trained him well, much more behaved than when we first met.” Steve finished off his lemonade, gaze landing back on Y/N.

“He’s learned his lesson, I had to punish him a couple days ago for what he pulled.” Y/N had grown up with Steve, and learned how to properly take care of her sub.

Charles was her personal favorite, he lived to please her, no matter if it meant he got nothing in return. That didn’t mean she was a cruel Dom towards the man, she never delivered a punishment unless it was deserved. Aftercare was an absolute must, and safewords were necessary at all times. If Charles ever used his safe word, Y/N would stop immediately and bring him back down to make sure he was alright. 

Which is why Charles was currently inside their bedroom, hands folded behind his back as he knelt at the end of the bed. Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t as if they were doing something out of the ordinary. No, it was because Steve was joining them today, he was going to see how good Y/N could make him feel.

Y/N glanced over at Steve for a brief moment, curious if the other man’s presence scared Charles in any way. He practically exuded dominance over anyone who even so much as looked at him. Shoulders wide, muscles practically bulging out of the shirt and jacket he wore.

“Shall we get started?” Y/N stood up from the table, taking their glasses to set into the sink.

“Lead the way.” Steve smiled as he stood, following Y/N as she headed down to her bedroom.

Charles was in position, just like she’d asked him to be, except he’d stripped down completely, sitting bare before them.

“Why don’t you have a seat Steven, while I get started.” Y/N picked up the silk rope that Charles had chosen, tying his wrists together first.

Each knot was different, effectively keeping his arms firmly behind his back as he waited for the next instruction. He needed to impress Y/N’s friend, he’d already disappointed her before, he couldn’t do that again.

Charles couldn’t help the way he’d gotten hard, achingly so, as she finished tying the knots together. He could feel the rope sliding against his skin, leaving behind the faintest of marks as Y/N stepped over to their closet. His legs began to shake, sweat beading up over the expanse of his skin as Steve watched him.

“Now baby, Steve here’s gonna watch us play together, that sounds fun right?” Y/N stepped back over to where he was, setting down the flogger beside his head.

“Yes miss, thank you miss.” Though Charles’ voice was quiet, there was no denying how utterly turned on he was.

“I’m going to give you ten spanks, what do you say if it gets to be too much?” She’d picked up the flogger, waiting for his words before continuing.

“Daisy.” Charles shuddered as she ran the smooth leather against his skin.

Y/N nodded, smiling softly as she swung her wrist quickly, the **_smack! _**echoing throughout the room. Charles’ skin flushed almost immediately, blush rushing to the surface as she delivered two more smacks right after the first. His hands were clenched into tight fists, moans slipping through his lips before he could stop them.

The pain mixed easily with the pleasure coursing through his veins like a drug. Charles was an addict, and Y/N was the drug he needed so badly. Each smack was harder than the last, leaving behind marks that would last for the next two weeks at least. He’d wear them with pride though, happily reveling in what Y/N gave to him.

“You’re doing so good for me baby, you think you can do five more? Show Steve what a good boy you can be?” Charles nodded, clenching his fists even tighter, needing to please Y/N.

She smiled deviously, raining down five more smacks that were harsher each time, if he didn’t have bruises before, he’d definitely have them now.

“Don’t think I’ve heard him whimper even once, I must say Y/N, I’m kind of jealous.” Steve’s voice sounded distant, almost as if he was talking through a tunnel. 

Charles was slowly slipping into the mental space he craved, where he would simply do what made Y/N happy.

“Oh believe me, everyone’s jealous that I have him. They’ve always seen him as this big strong dominant, if they only knew what he really was.” Y/N delivered one final smack, running the leather over his heated skin.

“Beautiful.” Steve’s voice had taken on a gruff note, and why was it turning Charles on so much?

Y/N knelt down beside him, rubbing aloe onto the skin she’d just been abusing. He didn’t care if she’d forgone it this time, making Charles deal with the pain.

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and do as I ask, correct?” Y/N pulled Charles back so he was sitting up on his knees, eyes glazed over.

“Yes miss.” Steve raised a brow at the way they worked together, he’d never seen a sub so compliant before.

“Why don’t you have some dessert?” Y/N pushed her panties off from beneath her dress, settling down onto the bed so Charles could reach her easily.

He’d gotten her off with his mouth and hands plenty of times in the past, it was one of his favorite things to do. Only, he had no access to his hands, which meant he was only allowed to use his mouth.

“Yes miss, thank you miss.” Charles waited until she pulled up her dress, lavishing kisses along the inner part of her thighs, little kitten licks following the same path.

Y/N didn’t hold back her moans, letting them into the air of their bedroom. Charles knew exactly how to get her off quickly using only his mouth, but he wanted to make this better for her. Y/N gripped his hair tightly, head thrown back as Charles ran his tongue from her entrance up to her clit. She was practically dripping onto sheets below, making a mess that Charles would clean up later.

He could hear Steve lighting up a cigar behind them, a quiet chuckle as Charles renewed his efforts and suckled onto her clit. Pleasure was building in Y/N’s stomach, thighs shaking around Charles’ head as she struggled to hold on.

“You’re always so good with your mouth baby, making me feel so wonderful.” She pulled harshly on his hair as his tongue slipped inside her.

Charles simply moaned, proving he could make her feel good under any circumstances. Y/N’s orgasm took her by surprise, slick dripping down Charles’ chin as he lapped it up quickly.

“Fuck, such a good boy for me.” Y/N’s legs were shaking, pulling Charles back so he could breathe properly.

Charles glanced up at her, smiling proudly as he realized that he’d brought her that much pleasure. Smoke from Steve’s cigar lingered in the air as Y/N pushed herself off the bed, ignoring the way Charles watched her walk away.

“Would you like to have a try at him? He’s been especially well behaved today.” It was obvious that Y/N was still affected by the orgasm that Charles had given her.

“Maybe not today, I’m simply here to enjoy the show.” Y/N nodded, walking back over to Charles.

He preened when she pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting herself on his mouth. She’d made Charles taste his cum before, watching his expression when he’d realized what had happened. Ever since, he couldn’t get enough of the pleasure it gave Y/N.

“I’m going to untie you baby, and you’re going to show Steve how good you can make me feel.” Charles nodded, biting back the whine that wanted so desperately to escape.

She went about untying the knots carefully, one wrong move could cause actual damage to Charles, and she didn’t want that to happen. 

Once all of the rope was off, laying haphazardly on the floor, Charles set about undressing Y/N entirely. Her dress hit the floor, followed by her bra, and lastly her stockings. Charles could hardly ignore the aching throb between his legs as he watched Y/N crawl onto the mattress.

He didn’t disobey and follow immediately though, not unless he wanted a proper punishment to happen, though the thought flitted through his mind quickly. Surely she wouldn’t get too angry with him if he mounted her on the bed, it was what she wanted after all.

“Come here darling, don’t make me wait.” Charles crawled onto the bed, fitting himself between Y/N’s splayed legs happily, the head of his cock catching against her opening.

“He’s bigger than I expected him to be, subs are always so small.” Steve sounded shocked, watching as Charles pulled Y/N’s waist closer to his own.

“Why do you think he was so confident before.” She winked over at Steve, pressing a gentle hand against Charles’ chest.

He waited for instruction, never disobeying what Y/N wanted him to do. She gestured with her hands for him to get on his back, their typical position. Most people would think it meant Charles was too lazy to do any work. However, that wasn’t the case at all, it helped get Y/N off before him, starving off his own orgasm in the process.

Charles laid back, suddenly realizing that Steve had a perfect view from where he had perched himself. He’d be able to watch Y/N ride Charles for all he was worth, getting the pleasure she utmost deserved.

“You know the rules baby, no cumming before I do or else.” Charles nodded quickly, gently holding onto her hips as she settled over his thighs.

“Yes miss.” Y/N smirked and slid down his cock, moaning as his girth stretched her deliciously.

Charles was already having trouble focusing, the pain from the bruises on his ass were sparking each time she bounced down against his hips. It was a pleasurable pain though, he wasn’t going to complain over it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it baby?” Y/N’s voice was breathy, hips rocking as she chased her orgasm.

“Yes!” Charles threw his head back against the bed, squeezing her waist tighter.

Smoke billowed out from Steve’s lips as he watched them, eyes taking in every detail he could keep in his memory. The way Y/N’s hips were grinding down against Charles’, sweat dripping down her skin. The way Charles seemed to tighten his grip every time Y/N moved her hips closer to his.

“Fuck, Y/N, I’m gonna cum.” Charles was struggling to hold on, to keep his orgasm at bay and please both Y/N and Steve.

“Just a second longer!” Y/N slammed her hips down against Charles’, screaming as her orgasm overtook all senses.

Charles felt the way her body tightened further, thighs quaking as she continued to grind her hips against his. His mind was screaming at him not to cum, she hadn’t given him permission to cum yet.

“Why don’t you cum for me baby, show Steve just how good I make you feel.” Charles could no longer hold on, cumming deep inside of Y/N as his entire body shook atop the bed.

She giggled softly, slowing her hips to a soft roll as Charles’ consciousness came back down to earth. Steve hadn’t moved from his chair, cigar hanging from his fingers as he watched Y/N slide off of his lap.

“He’ll be floating for a little while, always does.” Y/N sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Charles into her lap to cuddle him.

He was completely boneless, relaxing in her arms as if he was no more than a rag doll to help keep her warm. His hair was probably a mess from Y/N running her fingers through it, he still wasn’t going to complain though, that was the best orgasm he’d ever had.

“You feel alright baby?” Y/N kept running her fingers through his hair, making sure he wouldn’t come to by himself.

“Yes miss, very relaxed right now.” Charles yawned softly, exhaustion creeping up on him.

“Go ahead and take a nap sweetheart, Steve and I will be here when you wake up.” Y/N pressed her hand against his cheek gently, running a finger over the stubble that had grown in.

He could barely nod, falling asleep content and happy in Y/N’s lap. He couldn’t wait to see what the future brought for them.


	4. Sit and Watch For Me

  


** _One Year Later_ **

  
Y/N could hardly believe the words that had come out of Charles’ mouth, had she accidentally misheard him? Was he telling the truth right now?

“Marry me.” He pulled the box out slowly, giving Y/N enough time to deny his offer.

The ring was beautiful, a diamond sat directly in the middle, surrounded by two rows of smaller diamonds. It looked expensive, and Y/N knew the answer before Charles could try and put the ring away, a forlorn expression crossing over his face.

“Yes.” Y/N pushed her hand out, spreading her fingers to help make it easier for him to slide the ring on.

Charles nearly dropped the box, before righting himself and slipping the ring onto her finger, a wide smile pulling up his lips. Sure, they hadn’t really discussed what the long term agreements were between them, but it was obvious that they were in love. He was her sub in private, no one else deserved to know the truth, it was for their eyes only. Well, and Steve as well.

“How long have you been carrying that around?” Y/N pulled her hand back to get a better look at the ring, stunned at how breathtaking it was.

“A couple months, not too long.” That was much longer than Y/N had expected him to have it.

“You could’ve asked me then darlin’.” She smiled happily, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Charles felt himself deflate, anxious thoughts suddenly fleeing as he reached up to cup Y/N’s cheek. He couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with someone else, she was it for him.

“Can we have an audience tonight? To celebrate?” It was one of his favorite things, having Steve sit in the room as Y/N did as she pleased to him.

They’d expanded their horizons, figuring out different ways to delay his orgasms, or to get him off to the point he’s seeing stars. Steve had joined a few times before, holding down Charles as Y/N ran ice cubes up and down his body. Charles had lost his breath more than once that night, nearly choking as Y/N ran the ice up and down his cock.

He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted Steve to join their fun in a sexual way at first, it wasn’t that he didn’t think Steve was unattractive, the man was gorgeous, he just didn’t like to share. Steve showed him new things though, like how to get two people off at once.

“You like Steve coming over, don’t you.” Y/N wasn’t asking as a question, it was a clear statement.

“Yes miss.” Charles felt his throat tighten, pants growing tighter as he watched Y/N stand up from the table.

He’d proposed in their kitchen after cooking a romantic dinner, and now they would call Steve over for a fun night. Maybe they could explore something new tonight, show Charles a different side he hadn’t seen before. He’d responded well to the ice, and different times Y/N had spanked him until he was practically sobbing.

That was one of the main things that had gotten Y/N excited, watching the way Charles cried for her, tears sliding down his cheeks while he begged. Maybe they could do that tonight, tease him until he was crying again.

Steve arrived just before seven, the sun hidden behind the horizon as he stepped into the bedroom, eyebrow raised slightly.

“Firstly, we have some news.” Y/N held her hand up so Steve could inspect the ring.

“Congratulations you two, wasn’t sure he’d ever get the courage to ask.” Steve pulled her into a tight hug before stepping around to hug Charles.

“Wasn’t sure if she’d say yes or not.” Charles chuckled softly, patting Steve on the back before stepping away.

Y/N looked through the different items and toys they had to prepare for the night.

“I want to watch you.” Charles stepped away from where Steve was, Y/N’s gaze snapped up immediately.

“You want to watch Steve and I darling?” She sounded confused, apart from her expression which was bewildered.

“Yes.” Charles swallowed nervously.

Steve didn’t seem too put off by the idea, but it was up to Y/N if she would be willing to lay in bed with someone she considered a friend.

“You’re going to strip and sit down, you will not be allowed to touch yourself the entire time, and if you’re caught doing so you will be punished.” Y/N started to unbutton the shirt he had on, raising a brow as Charles stood there dumbfounded.

He caught on and finished undressing himself, perching himself in the seat that Steve normally occupied for himself. He was already hard, it was really no surprise to anyone in the room, he got hard whenever Y/N so much as looked at him most days.

“Well, why don’t we give him a show doll.” Steve slid his hands around her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

She bit her lip softly, sliding her hands overtop of his shirt before wrapping them around his neck, pulling him into a harsh kiss. She wasn’t gentle with him like she was with Charles, she wasn’t afraid to bite at his lower lip until he growled. 

Charles sat back in the chair, watching as Y/N unbuttoned Steve’s shirt quickly, pushing it from his shoulders and onto the floor. Steve reached beneath the hem of her dress, pulling off her panties as he pushed her back onto the bed. She slid the bottom of her dress higher, stopping just before her cunt could be exposed.

Steve dropped to his knees, kissing up from the inside of her left leg to her upper thigh, switching to the opposite leg to do the same. Y/N was whimpering under her breath, hands gripping onto his gelled hair as she panted.

“Steve, please.” Charles’ jaw dropped open, Y/N _never_ begged.

“As you wish doll.” Steve licked a stripe from her thigh to her entrance, suckling the slick that was dripping down.

She threw her head back, moaning into the open air as Charles gripped the handles of the chair hard. Steve didn’t stop, sliding two fingers into her soaked entrance as he sought out her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue until she was shuddering beneath him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come Stevie.” Y/N arched her back, grinding down on his hand as Steve curled his fingers, sliding a third finger inside.

“Cum for me babygirl, cum all over my fucking fingers.” It was Steve’s words that sent her over the edge, hands gripping the sheets tight enough to rip.

Steve licked her clean, making sure she left behind no mess as he stood up and off the ground. Y/N reached forwards, grabbing onto the belt that was cinched around his small waist, pulling it free. She didn’t wait after that, popping the button of his slacks and pulling them down along with the boxers he had on underneath. His cock was big, just slightly bigger than Charles’, and that was enough for jealousy to race through his veins.

Y/N pulled off her dress, throwing it to the floor as Steve crawled onto the bed, flipping her onto her stomach quickly.

“I’m gonna fuck you into this mattress.” Steve gripped her waist harshly, slamming in with a quick thrust.

Y/N pushed her hips back, whining loudly as Steve began to thrust harshly inside of her. The pleasure was incredible, handing over the power to Steve as she simply laid there and took it. Charles felt a growl vibrate through his chest, watching how Y/N’s twisted in absolute pleasure, something that he’d only gotten to see before.

They wouldn’t notice if he touched himself, they were too caught up in their own acts at the moment. Charles reached his hand down, wrapping it around his cock that had begun to leak profusely. The slide down was easy, precome slicking up his hand as he watched Steve fuck into Y/N even harder. He could hear the sounds of their bodies meeting, the slippery sound of his cock slamming into her.

He could hardly contain the moan that swelled in his chest as he moved his hand faster, squeezing the tip as more precome coated his fingers. How was he already so close? He’d barely touched himself and yet he was ready to come all over himself. Unfortunately, what he hadn’t noticed was that Y/N had already orgasmed, gaze landing on Charles who’d thrown his head back.

He didn’t notice Steve slipping off the bed, still hard, as he walked over to where Charles was on the verge of his own orgasm. What he did feel, was Steve’s hand wrapping overtop of his own, squeezing harshly.

“I don’t think I said you could touch yourself Charles, get over here.” Y/N’s left no room for argument, he had directly disobeyed his Dom’s order, and now he was going to get punished for it.

Steve released his grip, watching as Charles walked over to the bed, sitting down slowly as he watched Y/N. Her expression was empty, unable to dictate how she was going to punish him for ignoring her earlier statement.

“You won’t get to cum tonight, not anymore.” Y/N pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his thighs as she grinded her hips against his aching cock.

He didn’t move to grab her, keeping his hands by his side or else get told that he was going to have to watch Steve properly fuck Y/N for the remainder of the night. Steve had crawled into the bed beside them, lavishing open mouthed kisses all over Y/N’s chest. She moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting down gently.

“If you’d been good for me, you wouldn’t of gotten denied what you want so badly.” Y/N reached behind, sliding Charles’ cock into her soaked cunt.

He threw his head back, hissing at how tight she was. She always seemed to get tighter after orgasming, and he knew he was in for a long night. Steve was still praising Y/N, hands sliding over skin that he hadn’t reached with his mouth already.

“Maybe I should make you choke on Steve’s cock for being such a bad boy, teach you a lesson.” Y/N bounced her hips, screaming as Steve slid his hand down to rub her clit harshly.

Charles could see the slick coating his fingers, shining in the dim light of their bedroom as she rode him for all he was worth. He wasn’t going to get to cum though, not until Y/N had thought he’d been punished enough.

“That wouldn’t be too bad of an idea doll, he ruined our fun from earlier.” Steve’s eyes were dark, glancing down as Charles struggled to hold back his orgasm.

“Yes, whatever you want.” He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing onto Y/N’s thighs, a way to ground himself.

Steve didn’t stop his fingers, pressing soft kisses along her neck as she came harshly on Charles’ cock. He threw his head back, whining lowly in his throat, he wouldn’t disobey and let her down again.

“Do you think you could while he’s laying on his back? I’m not done with him just yet.” Y/N glanced over her shoulder where a candle was.

“As long as he has use of his hands in case he needs to stop, I can do absolutely anything.” Steve knew what she was playing at, and it delighted him.

Charles watched with lidded eyes as Steve stood up from the bed, stepping over to the dresser where the candle was, a box of matches sat beside it. They’d use wax play before, only Charles was on his stomach while Y/N dripped it along his back since he was pretty hairless there. She wanted him to feel the pain a little more though, so she was going to drip it onto his chest this time.

Steve lit the candle, blowing out the match and setting it down onto the dresser before stepping over to the bed, crawling back on carefully. Charles took a slow breath, watching as the wax began to build up slowly. He wouldn’t be able to know when the wax would be dripped onto his skin though, not if he was going to suck on Steve’s cock.

“Can you rub a little of that oil onto him? I don’t need to leave any scars behind.” Y/N took the candle from Steve’s hand, watching as he grabbed a small vial of rose oil.

Charles had originally gotten it for Y/N, she’d talked about how much she liked the smell of roses, and it always made her skin feel silky soft. Except now it wasn’t going to be used for pleasure.

Steve’s hands spread across Charles’ chest, spreading the oil around carefully, not leaving any part untouched. His skin was ablaze as he watched Steve wipe off his hands onto Y/N’s skin, rubbing the oil in gently. 

“Be good for me baby, don’t want to disappoint Steve now do we?” Y/N began to slowly rock her hips, watching as Charles’ eyes slid back into his head.

“No miss.” Charles weakly reached a hand for Steve’s cock, noticing that he was still hard as ever.

God, did the man not soften the entire time they were preparing him for what he was about to endure? Or did he have the stamina of a racing horse?   
  
Steve reached down, gripping a handful of his hair as he scooted closer slowly, being sure not to startle him too much. He wasn’t intimidated by the other man’s cock, he’d seen it plenty of times before, even helped get him off while Y/N spanked him. He just didn’t want to disappoint someone that wasn’t his Dom.

“No teeth, and if you need us to stop tap my thigh three times.” Steve waited for a nod, letting them know that Charles understood what he was being told.

Charles took a deep breath, pulling the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently. He didn’t want to overwhelm himself right away, working up to a slow rhythm. Steve groaned softly, running his fingers throughout the other man’s hair. Charles pushed his head down more, taking more of the other man’s thick cock into his mouth. He was surrounded by the taste of skin, the smell of sweat, and just a hint of rose oil. It was actually something he could get used to.

Steve pushed his hips in farther, fucking into the man’s mouth with a long moan. Y/N hadn’t stopped her hips, grinding down as a third washed over her. Charles moaned around Steve’s cock, happily knowing he was pleasing Y/N. What he didn’t expect though, was Y/N to drip the wax onto his chest as she worked herself through the orgasm. 

The pain was instantaneous, coursing through his body as he reached up a hand to wrap around the base of Steve’s cock. He wasn’t ready to choke just yet, even if it meant the other Dom would be happy. Y/N slowed her hips as she poured wax onto the dip between his stomach muscles, following the line of hair that lead to where his cock was sitting inside of Y/N’s cunt.

Steve pushed Charles’ hand away as he began to fuck his mouth faster, moans catching in his throat, thighs shaking. Charles glanced up at the brunette, sliding his hand over to grab onto the man’s thigh, feeling the muscles quiver for a brief second. The head of his cock nudged the back of his throat, choking him for a moment before Charles pulled back to take in a gasp of air.

Y/N renewed her efforts once more, head thrown back as she rode Charles harder than before, slick soaking his cock and balls. Steve’s eyes were shut tight, chest covered in sweat as he pushed Charles’ head down, cumming harshly down his throat.

“Fuck, holy fucking christ.” Steve kept his head there for a few more seconds, one final spurt of cum landing in his throat before Steve pulled out entirely.

He clamped his jaw shut, swallowing the cum that was threatening to come out of his throat the second Steve’s cock was gone. Y/N handed the candle to Steve, placing her hands onto the wax free parts of his chest and bouncing harder on his cock. He was sure she’d come again when he was sucking Steve, though he wasn’t entirely sure, she was absolutely soaked.

“I think he’s earned it Y/N, let the poor boy cum.” Steve rested against the headboard, listening to the sound of the wood creaking.

“You wanna come for me baby? Fill me up with your cum?” That was one of Charles’ biggest kinks, he absolutely loved breeding her.

“Yes! Please let me cum.” He kept a tight hand on Steve’s thigh, panting as he struggled to hold himself back.

Y/N slid her hand up to his throat, pressing down and choking him as she came for a fifth time on his cock. 

“Cum for me.” Charles howled as he came, filling her full to the point it began to slip out as she sat on top of his cock.

Y/N slowed her hips, shaking as she pulled off and plopped down on his left side as Steve sat on his right.

“Holy shit, you were amazing baby.” Y/N pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, cuddling into his side comfortably.

“Thank you.” Charles was still seeing stars, body slowly coming down from the otherworldly orgasm.

Steve scooted down, gently peeling off the wax that had cooled onto his overheated skin. The oil prevented it from catching too much of the hair on his stomach, thankfully.

“I think we should have Steve stay, what do you think?” Y/N petted his hair, smiling when Charles nodded.

If it would be that intense every night, he’d move the man into their home immediately.

That was something he learned after a few months, Steve had lied about a wife and child to help put Charles at ease, even though he’d gotten punished anyway. He’d deserved it though, so who was he to complain?

“You heard the man, you’re staying.” Y/N rested her hand overtop Charles’ chest, staying close as he drifted off to sleep.

They would have to explore the different options in the future, right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his dom and relax.


End file.
